Yet, another HP CCS Xover
by Kitsuna Katt
Summary: It's been 5 to 6 years since Syaoran left. Sakura, now 16, gets a letter from an owl while sparing. Typical I know. But what happens when I throw a couple of my OC's in the mix? Utter Chaos. SS ET M?


It was dark. A 16 year old Sakura Kinomoto ran through the dark night. Looking desperately for that which she longed to find. Her hiding place. Her safe spot. Her salvation. A dark figure was running after her. Gaining speed more swiftly than even she could muster. She glanced at her surroundings. She was in another place. One which she had never been to despite her ability to find other worlds in which people knew.

The dark figure was gaining faster and faster the longer the chase continued. She continued. Refusing to be caught by such a mysterious being. Sakura stopped just before hitting a brick wall in the narrow passage way. A dead end. She reached for her key to find it wasn't there. She began to panic. She turned. Hoping the being hadn't caught up with her. It stood there. shadowed from some light that had appeared behind it just moments ago.

It stepped closer. Sakura could get a good look now. It was a female around 16 with long silver hair and blood red eyes. She was dressed in a white tunic that hung loosely over her slightly taller form. on the top of her head sprouted a pair of silver fox ears while 5 silver fox tails swerved behind her. She had skin the shade of goldenrod as well as a deep, red aura. Her nails where claw - like and covered in still dripping blood. She had a look of malice in her eye and, as she gave a bloodlust-y smile, a pair of pointy fangs appeared.

She was unlike any human nor animal Sakura had ever seen. The woman closed in like a fox to it's prey. Sakura backed up till she pressed herself to the brick wall. Fear overriding her system. A rush of adrenaline hustling through her body, but giving no use. Sakura didn't move only because the was no ware to move to.

The woman hoisted her hand up into the air. Her claws gleaming as they readied to strike. Sakura winced her eyes to shield her vision from any such attack when .Her wrist was grabbed and she was hoisted into the air and over the wall. She opened her eyes to see the silver haired woman Jumping over. "Traitor!" She cried at the other person pulled her through a door. She fell to the floor as her wrist was released.

The being quickly shut and locked the door before picking the still dazed Sakura up and gently placing her on a cushiony futon. Sakura rubber her head and opened her eyes. The room was empty except for a desk, the futon, a few pillows, a corner filled with scrolls, and a few empty and tipped over ink wells. A light flicked on from another room and the sound of liquid pouring into a container could be heard. The light flicked back off and a figure entered the room. The figure stopped and flicked a the light in the room on.

It was another 16 year old girl. She had black, shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes that held a certain friendly glow. Her pale skin was covered by a forest green Kimono with a golden obi wrapped around her waist. Out of her head sprouted a pair of black cat ears while two black cat tails swayed behind her. Her nails where also claw - like and she gave a small smile that reveled two fangs. She had a soft ice - blue aura that created a deftly chill.

She handed Sakura the cup. "Drink." Her voice was soft and assuring. Unlike the red eyed girl from earlier who seemed more sly and eager to kill. Sakura stared at the warm, yellow liquid. The girl giggled. " It's chicken soup. Don't worry. I didn't poison it or anything.". Sakura gave a small nod and took a sip. The soup sent a splash of warmth running down her spine. "Where am I?" She asked. "In my soul room." The girl replied casually.

"What's a soul room?"

"A housing for one's soul. Like one's mind. This humble place is my soul room. By the way, I'm Salga Lustro . . . But you can call me Soar, or J.C. if you like."

"How did I get here?"

"To be honest, I haven't the faintest idea. This isn't you're mind so you have to get out of here as quick as possible"

Sakura nodded and set her soup down. "Yes. I should get going.". "Alright then." J.C. replied. "Fallow me then." Sakura stood and fallowed J.C. out of the room. The ran quickly, but quietly until J.C. stopped. A deep void opened up. Swirling the darkness into it's depths. Sakura cringed. it reminded her to much of The Void. "If you go through there, it should bring you back to you're own mind." J.C. sighed. Sakura nodded and with a final gulp, walked steadily through the void. She opened her eyes to see herself flying over Tomedia. She closed her eyes again and willed herself back home.

When her eyes opened, she was in her bed. Safe and sound. She sat up and slipped out of the bed. Dressing quickly so she could get to training. She glanced at the clock. 3:45 shone in digital red letters. A picture caught her eye. A sad smile graced her lips while a tear slid down her cheek. In a forest green frame was a picture of Syaoran and her. His arms where wrapped around her waist as they sat against her favorite Sakura tree in the park. She was sitting on his lap and they both gave happy smiles for the camera which had been held by Tomoyo as always.

That was the most recent picture taken. It was right before he had left for Hong Kong. She had a few letters under her pillow from Meiling who had somehow gotten them past her aunt and the elders. They all described how dead Syaoran seemed now that they couldn't keep in touch and how he never smiled or even smirked anymore. He was like a walking enigma.

She sighed and stood. She headed for the door when something on her desk caught her attention. I was a half finished cup of chicken broth with a note taped to it.

_Thought you might want to finish it_

_- J.C._

Sakura smiled and finished the soup before heading to the park to train with The Fight. She moved in and out of various styles of martial arts with great speed and agility. The Fight was doing it's best to be a formidable opponent. Sakura stopped in mid-attack when she noticed an owl circling above her. This was only strange for the simple fact that awn had long since passed. The owl swooped down. Landing on Sakura's shoulder and sticking it's leg out for her to take the letter tied on.

As soon as Sakura took the letter, the owl took off. Sakura called The Fight back to it's card form and read the strangely colored envelope.

Sakura Kinomoto

Tomedia, Japan

Open field in Tomedia Park

Shooting a questioning glance at the letter, she headed home. Fingering the seal on the back. Knowing that her father and brother, along with Kero should know about this.

* * *

(A/N:) Hay. I just posted this because of an Idea I had. For those of you who don't know, This is a CCS/HP Xover. Not to mention I'm also throwing in about a dozen of my OC's in to.

Plz review and tell me what you think.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura.


End file.
